The Strange Legacy of Annie Wainwright
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: Annie Wainwright isn't like most teenage girls. At the age of Six, she was sent to into isolation, at the age of nine she was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. Now Annie is forced to fight one of the biggest battles of her life. But Annie hides a deadly secret. And the Avengers are determined to get to the bottom of their anti-social team mate, what is so traumatizing about her gift?
1. Meeting SHIELD

**A/N: Hello People of the Avengers Fandom, I know what you're thinking "Oh God, not another Avengers OC story!" But never fear! I have tried my best and summoned all my creativity to make this story as interesting as possible! So enjoy, or whatever you crazy kids do this days. *P.S Sorry if any of my facts are wrong.***

_**Maxwell Foster care…**_

Six year old Annie Wainwright ran along the halls of her Foster home, making her way quickly to her room.

She didn't make it.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" the voice of Bonnie Dermot asked as she turned Annie to face her.

"Please, just leave me alone."

"Did you hear that? She just wants me to leave her alone, well it ain't gonna happen. So how about you stand there like a good little girl while I punch you, hm?"

Annie was sick of this, constantly, sick of the abuse. Sick of smiling when she felt like she was going to die.

"LEAVE. ME, ALONE!" Annie screamed and slapped Bonnie across the face, her open hand colliding with the Bully's bare cheek.

Bonnie's eyes suddenly opened wide, and the older girl gave a shriek of pain before she dropped to the ground. Dead.

_**Three Weeks later…**_

"I can offer a permanent place for Annie in my private school. It is very welcoming to children with abilities as Annie's." The strange, bald man in the silver wheel chair said.

"What's it called?" Her Foster Mother asked, glancing at Annie's gloved hands, like she was worried Annie was going to rip the gloves off and attack them.

"Charles Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters."

"No thank you Professor Xavier, I don't think Annie should go to a school where they encourage this sort of behaviour, she should go to that facility that the nice Agent recommended, where she can't hurt nobody."

_**La Rinconada, Peru, Three Years later…**_

_Nicolas Fury strode down a dingy, lone cell of a freezing cold isolation camp, finding the correct isolation cell, the heavily armed guards opened the many bolts and locks of the door._

_The door was finally opened to reveal a small girl of the age of nine._

_Her long mousey brown hair was pulled back tightly into a plait that stopped past her collarbone; the clothes she wore were in plain and standard issue army clothes._

"_Hello, Annie Wainwright, my name is Nick Fury." The little girl turned her ice cold blue eyes, the shards boring into him. Fury sighed slightly and sat down on the old dingy bed._

"_I'm here to talk to you about an interested party, called S.H.I.E.L.D, they are interested in recruiting you Annie."_

"_Are you sure it's me they want?"_

"_Yes, your gift is very valuable." Annie chuckled._

"_Some Gift, why would God want me to kill people just with my touch?"_

"_Annie, God did not give you this, it is a mutation. It's in your genes, you can't help it."_

"_That's what the nice man in the Wheel chair said."_

"_Well Annie, you coming or not?" Annie looked confused as Fury stood._

"_Coming where?"_

"_S.H.I.E.L.D of course."_

Six years later Annie could still recall that conversation as she sat cross legged on the blue mat in the centre of a S.H.I.E.L.D training room. A long wooden spear held in both hands, her eyes closed and her breathing calm.

Then she heard it, the smallest movement.

As quick as a leopard and moving with as grace as a ballerina, Annie struck Natasha Romanoff hard, their spears sounding a deafening bang across the room as Natasha blocked the attack. The two fought, and struggled, neither getting the one up on the other.

"Faster." Natasha growled, pushing Annie harder.

"Quicker!" She growled this time, and Annie compiled.

"DO BETTER!" Natasha urged, Annie gave a roar and with one final blow, sent Natasha sprawling, Annie stood over her, breathing hard she held out a hand to help up the other agent, who took it reluctantly.

Both looked at each other a moment, and then both tried to pull the other to the ground.

"Enough Agent Wainwright, Agent Romanoff." Both females looked up to find Fury standing over them. The two quickly straightened.

"Director Fury." The two greeted him.

"I have assignments for you Agent Romanoff, Prep in five," Fury handed a file to Nat, who walked away, prepping for the Brief. Fury then turned to Annie.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is in charge of something very secret and very Dangerous. Agent Wainwright, you were assigned to look over the collect of the Tesseract with Agent Hill when it was found along with the Captain," Annie nodded as she took the file.

"Well its energy levels suddenly spiked recently, we've been called in to examine the situation, and S.H.I.E.L.D have asked for you to accompany myself and Agent Hill, since you both have more experince with it."

"Does it seem to pose a threat?" Annie asked as she opened the folder, examining the folder with thick framed glasses she had pulled from the gym bag at her feet.

"Yes, Professer Erik Selvig who was studying and monitering the Tesseract thinks its a threat. The campus it was placed on is being evacuated as we speak."

"Then I think we should get a move on." Annie pulled on her long black overcoat and followed Director Fury.


	2. Spawn of the Devil?

**A/N: Sorry if I get any facts about the American adoption system wrong! You will find out who Annie's Father is in later chapters.**

_Two Years Previous..._

Annie walked along the corrdior of the Goverment building, she finally reached the right office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Called a sharp voice, Annie opened the door and stepped inside.

Sitting behind the desk was a small woman, with a grey bun tightly nestled on the top of her head.

"Ah, you must be Annie Wainwright, I have the file here, please, sit." Dr Henderson said calmly as she gestured to two seats, one of which Annie sat down on.

"I was suprised that after all these years you decided to find out who your parents are, but I was prepared even so." Dr Henderson turned, file in hand, but froze.

"Oh my, I never realized you were twins!" Annie frowned and looked to the seat next to her, where Dr Henderson was looking.

Sitting next to Annie, was a second Annie. Wearing the exact same clothes and wearing the exact same look of confusion.

"Uh...yeah, we're twins." The woman smiled and handed Annie the file.

"Well, I hope you find your Mother." Annie stood quickly, and the ganger followed as Annie rushed from the room.

"Who are you?" Both Annie and her ganger spoke in unison.

"Don't play games with me!" They both said sternly, again, in unison.

Annie cocked her head and studied the Ganger, the other Annie doing the same.

Annie flicked her hand, and the Ganger suddenly disappeared as if a gust of wind had made it disappeared.

Annie flicked her hand again, imagining the Ganger standing in front of her again, and there she stood. Annie imagined the Ganger gone, and she was gone again.

Then Annie remembered something she had read in a book. It said that Mutant's genes don't fully devolp until they are twenty, meaning that Annie could have hidden powers that she hadn't found out about yet.

_Oregon, Alamba..._

Annie walked up the dusty path, leading to a desolte farm house, she rapped on the peeling white door and waited. The door opened a crack and a young woman stuck her head out.

"Um...Can I help you?" the woman asked, carefully and fearfully.

"Are you Pandora Wainwright?" The woman nodded, her greasey blonde hair sticking out.

"I'm- I'm Annie, your daughter, the daughter you put up for adoption a few years ago."

"Then I suppose you ought to come in." Annie smiled as the woman opened the numerous locks and bolts on the door, it was finally opened and Annie stepped inside, the woman had suddenly disappeared.

"Uh...Hello? Ms Wainwright?" Annie heard a click behind her as the front door shut and the sound of a gun being cocked. The Gun was pointed at Annie's head, and held by her Mother.

"Did he send ya?" Ms Wainwright demanded.

"He?" Annie repeated, confused.

"Yer Father! The rotten scum he is! I suppose yer a freak like him too?! Can create the mind tricks or somethin'." Annie nodded, a feeling of shame washing over her.

"Yes, I can."

"I gave you up for a reason Annie Wainwright, because yer the daughter of a monster! Devil's spawn! Spawn of somethin' unholy!" Annie's jaw tightened as angry tears welled in her eyes.

"I should never have let him into my house! The lying and cunning snake in the grass he was! Takin' my life! Leavin' me with you!" Annie spun around, tears streaming down her face.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP YOU WHORE!" Annie screamed, as her eyes turned to the colour of burning lava, her hair as red as the anger that consumed her heart, her veins visible in her neck pulsating a vibrant burning red.

"I TOLD YA, YER THE SPAWN OF SATAN, OUR FATHER WHO ART IN HEAVEN, HALLOWED BE THY NAME-" Annie cut the woman off by placing her bare hand over the Woman's mouth. Pandora Wainwright fell to the floor, dead.

Annie's rage slowly quenched and her eyes returned to the normal blue, and her hair to the normal dull brown.

"Oh God...what did I do?" Annie whispered, horrified as she fumbled for her phone.

"Yes, Agent Coulson, you were right...you were right! I- I killed her like you said..."


	3. Tesseract gonna go Boom

Fury, Agent Hill and Annie dropped from the helicopter in the campus of a busy site, many staff ran away from the site, fearing death.

Agent Coulson stood calmly waiting for the trio.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked as they reached Coulson.

"That's the problem sir, we don't know." Fury turned his head and nodded to Annie.

"Wainwright, your up." he ordered, Annie opened her steel brief case and removed a scientific device.

The four Agents walked down the corridor leading to the Tesseract holding facility.

"Dr Selvig read the surge from the Tesseract four hours ago." Coulson explained.

"And who authorized him to go into test phase?" Annie asked.

"He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room."

"It just turned itself on?" Agent Hill asked, confused.

"What are the energy levels now?" Annie asked, placing the head piece in her ear, prepared.

"Climbing, once Selvig couldn't shut it down, we called for Agent Wainwright and ordered the Evacuation."

"How long is it going to take everyone out?" Fury asked.

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour."

"We need it to be faster." Annie said, taking the lead of the group and leading them to the Tesseract.

Fury and Annie reached the Tesseract holding cell, while Hill helped with the evacuation.

The room held monitors and one thing that almost looked like a portal, and of course, the Tesseract.

"Talk to me Doctor." Fury said as they entered and Annie walked to the monitors and examined them thoughtfully.

"Its reacting." Selvig replied as he moved from the Tesseract and to Director Fury.

"Is there anything we know for certain?"

"Its misbehaving."

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"No, its not funny at all, the Tesseract is not only active she's... behaving."

"I assume you pulled the plug?" Annie asked as she began typing in code into the machines that were still active.

"She's an energy source, we turn off the power she turns it back on, if she reaches peak level-"

"I thought you were prepared for this Doctor, harnessing energy from space." Fury said, interrupting the older man.

"We don't have the harness, my calculations are far from complete, she's throwing off low levels of Gama radiation, nothing harmful."

"Sir, I've tried all the code's I created encase this happen and..." Annie trailed off, worried.

"And?"

"None of them are working, sir this is bigger than any of us expected."

"Where is Agent Barton?"

"The Hawk?" Selvig said, chuckling darkly.

"Up in his nest as usual."

Barton suddenly appeared next to Fury.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

"I did, from a distance."

"Have you seen anything that could set this thing off?"

"Doctor's, its spiking again!" Annie called. Fury stepped up on the platform on which the machine was held, the machine holding the Tesseract.

"Selvig's clean, no contact, if there's been any tampering sir, it wasn't at this end."

"At this end?" Fury repeated.

"Yeah, the cube is a door way to the other end of Space right? Doors open from both sides." the whole room began to quake suddenly, Annie typed furiously.

"Sir, I can't override it, its too strong!" The Tesseract gave a suddenly flicker of light and the whole building shook.

The Tesseract began pulsing and gave off a great beam of blue light and fired it directly at the portal.

"Back away!" Annie yelled. A large gaping whole appeared in the center of the room, but then snapped shut, sending blue waves of power, and other objects flying.

A figure was kneeling in the center of the portal, four armed guards approached cautiously.

The figure raised his head, an evil smile playing on his lips, his blue eyes wild with trouble and his black hair striking against his pale translucent skin.

He stood and the smile wiped off his lips, in his hand he held a golden scepter.

"Sir," Fury called, and the man looked at him. "Please, put down the spear."

The man glanced at the spear he held, almost as if he forgot he held it, but then fired a ray of blue light from it directly at Annie, or in that general direction. He then sprung, guards fired, but the bullets had no effect as he stabbed the guards in the heart.

Eventually all guards were down, and most equipment ruined.

Annie tried to figure out what was going on, Barton had suddenly followed the man's command, Annie had to act quickly.

"Oi, moody hairdresser." The Man's back stiffened and he turned, ready to fire.

"Yeah, you heard me." Annie said, the man stood facing her.

"Agh!" he roared, firing, but the light went through Annie. He frowned and then smiled.

But the mere illusion had given Fury enough time to remove the Tesseract and place it in the case.

"I'm here!" Annie sang, and the man turned in circles, unsure where she was, as did Possessed Barton.

Annie gracefully hoped on the man's back, her bare fingers dangerously close contact with the skin of his neck.

"Boo." Annie whispered in his ear. The man snarled and flipped her off his back.

He snarled, prepared to possess Annie, but then something stopped him, much to Annie's confusion.

"No...You have other purpose." The man said, smiling still as Barton picked up Annie by the ankle and flung her half way across the room, where she landed painfully, out cold.


	4. Stark Tower

**A/N: A huge thank you to the guest who reviewed, you made my day with your review, and also a huge thank you to all those who reviewed. Happy Christmas and a very Happy New Year! P.S The way Annie gets into Stark Tower, isn't possible (I don't know :/)**

Annie woke with a pounding headache, and a bandaged deep gash on the side of her head.

"Wainwright! Your on call!" Fury's voice cut through her mind, Annie groaned and sat up, realizing she was in her bedroom in S.H.I.E.L.D head-quarters, she muttered something distasteful before pulling on her usual attire of black clothes and heavy boots.

"Where am I today?" She asked as she exited her room, to where Agent Coulson stood, he smiled and handed Annie a black beanie.

"You dropped this yesterday, anyway, your in luck today, your with me." Annie smiled and took the beanie and pulled it over her hair.

"Who am I going to charm today?" Annie asked.

"Tony Stark." Annie groaned for the second time in the span of twenty minutes.

"Why do you do this to me?!" Annie demanded as Coulson chuckled.

"I'm serious, why?"

"We hoped you could appeal to his humanity, and last time, well...he asked could be bring someone he could actually have an intellectual Conversation with."

"Ugh!" Annie sighed as she bundled into the black car, Coulson next to her.

_Six years ago..._

A much younger Agent Coulson opened the door of his home, Agent Hill and a young girl stood on his door step.

"Sorry for waking you Phil, but this is Annie," Hill gestured to the little girl that was staring up at Coulson, her brown hair up with a little bow, a teddy bear clutched to her breast.

"And she's been recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D, she's too young for training yet, and Fury would liked to know if you'd be willing to look after her until she's twelve, when she's fit for training."

"Of- of course, what age is she?"

"Nine, only recently, here are some papers you'll have to fill out." Hill passed Coulson a stack of paper work and a small bag of Annie's belongs.

"Okay Annie, this is where we say goodbye, I'll see you soon, okay?" Hill said, kneeling down next to Annie, who nodded.

"And remember, never, **ever **take the gloves off." Annie nodded and Hill departed, leaving the two alone.

"So, want to come in?" Coulson asked, Annie looked up at him and nodded, refusing to be nervous, Coulson smiled reassuringly at her and opened the door for her to step inside, which she did.

Coulson shut the door and followed Annie into the sitting room, where she stood in the middle of the room.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your bedroom." Couslon mounted the stairs, young Annie behind him.

Coulson opened the door to a small box room, the carpet was worn and the bed old, but it was warm. Annie looked almost joyus.

"Its not much but...its home." Annie smiled at the man.

"Its perfect!" she said, her small voice full of happiness, Coulson laughed and placed the bag on the dresser and pulled back the blanket for Annie and took her shoes.

"Well goodnight, Annie."

"Goodnight, Phil."

_Present day..._

Annie leaned her head against the window, picking at the sparkly stickers that never properly came off, the events of yesterday running through her head. Coulson looked at her as he drove, she may have gotten older, but to him she was still that little girl that was excited about the smallest thing.

He remembered her placing them stickers on the window, he had scolded her, but Annie had known he wasn't seriously angry. He had remembered her first hair cut and how he had to hold her because she was squirming so much. He remembered her first day at school, and the many times he had come home to her crying about how the other kids laughed at the gloves. And he still remembered what he had said to her every time.

_'Ignore them Annie, one day your going to save the world, and then they'd be begging for you to forgive them, your far more important Annie, your going to save us all, and the gloves, don't mind them about the gloves, in the old days you we're very posh and fancy if you wore gloves, so your all fancy too!'_

Coulson smiled at this, Annie never truly understood the glove thing, but it had made her feel better even so.

"Phil? Phil your staring at me." Coulson snapped back into reality, Annie stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, I still can't get those Stickers off young lady." Annie smiled and turned back to the road.

Coulson and Annie stood in the entrance hall of Stark tower, after Coulson ringing Mr Stark numerous times he still didn't give them access.

"Move over Phil." Annie said as she took over, glancing around the entrance hall for guards and finding none, she placed headphones in her ears, 'Young Volcanoes' by Fall Out Boy playing, she changed her gloves to leather ones and began chewing a piece of gum.

"Annie...what are you doing?" Coulson sighed, Annie ignored him and continued to chew until the gum was no longer hard, she then took the gum and jammed it into key-pad. With one swift punch to the pad, the whole thing faltered and sizzled, but opened.

"Ladies first." Annie said, bowing and gesturing to the door. Coulson sighed and walked into the lift, Annie after him.

"Well, this ought to be fun..."


	5. Glass Prisons

**A/N: A huge thanks to katie131925 who made my day with her review, thank you, and this chapter is for you, Love you all to bits! - A.W**

Coulson and Annie finally reached the top of the Stark Tower, the doors opened to reveal a luxurious penthouse suite, a red headed woman and a dark haired man sat on the ground, in front of the couch.

"Security breach." The man said almost smug as Coulson sighed and shut his phone.

"Mr Stark." Phil greeted. The woman smiled and stood, still holding her glass of champagne.

"Phil! Come in." She greeted him, Stark frowned.

"Phil?"

"We can't stay." Phil said as Annie and he walked into the room.

"Uh, his first name is Agent." Stark said, still confused.

"And this must be Annie." Pepper smiled and went for Annie's hand, but Annie recoiled. Pepper's smile dropped slightly, but continued.

"Come in, we're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay." Stark said, smiling falsely.

"We need you to look over this." Phil said, as Annie tried to pass a large black folder to Stark.

"I don't like being handed things."

"Well I love being handed things, so let's trade." Pepper took the folder, and was about to hand over the glass when Phil took it from Annie.

Pepper then took Stark's glass and handed him the folder.

"Thank you." she said, taking a sip.

"Official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers?" Annie and Phil frowned at her, "Which I know nothing about." she added hastily. Stark scoffed and hooked the Tablet up.

"The Avengers act was scrapped I thought, and I didn't even affiliate." Stark made his way along to his desk.

"I didn't know that either." Pepper added.

"Apparently I'm self obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That, I did know." Pepper added.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil answered.

"Whatever, Ms Pott's." Stark said, gesturing to Pepper, who walked over.

Pepper reached Tony, who was tapping away on the Tablet, selecting certain files.

"You know, I though we were having a moment."

"I was having twelve percent of the moment," Pepper shot back, Stark sighed, "This seems serious, Phil and Annie seem shaken."

"Why is he Phil?"

"What is all this?"

"This is, uh." Stark enlarged the images so they appeared as large holograms, six profiles, one for each of the Avengers appeared. One of which was Annie, a photo of her, a brief history and then a video of her fighting techniques, filmed while she was in Iraq.

Each profile was full of death and destruction and battle.

Pepper and Tony were shocked to see them all in the one space.

"I'm going to take the Jet up to DC tonight."

"Tomorrow."

"You have Home-work. You have a lot of Home-work."

"Well, what if I didn't?"

"If you didn't? You mean when your finished?"

"Yeah."

"Well, um..." Pepper leaned into Tony, whispering into Stark's ear.

Phil and Annie exchanged looks and shifted uncomfortable, Annie cleared her throat.

"Square deal." Stark finally said, Pepper smiled and kissed him.

"So any chance your-" Annie rolled her eyes and out her head phones in, blocking out the two with her music.

The three got into the car, Annie forced in the back with a disapproving look from Phil when she tried to get in the front.

_A Year Ago..._

Annie sat behind the only place she had coverage, a weathered rock, that protected her from the bullets that threatened to take her life.

Annie's breathing was heavy, the baking Iraq sun burning down upon her face, she closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing and regain composure to keep fighting.

_'Just keep fighting, just keep going.'_

"Oh God!" Annie sobbed quietly, tears rolling down her face, sending a stain through the dust stuck to her face. She took a deep breathe, forcing herself to stop crying, she peeked over the rock, four guards, all armed.

Annie flexed her hand, the mechanic glove on her hand (Similar to the one on Stark's suit) Dusty, and damaged, but still working.

She focused on absorbing her powers, the "Death" as it was referred to, held in the small panel on the glove.

"CHARGE!" A voice over head roared, Annie and numerous other troops charged, while others fired with the weapons they held, Annie murdered and slaughtered the enemies around her, the army reached the city, smashing down the door, they murdered and plundered the enemies, avoiding the women and children.

The whole world became slow, Annie could feel her mind slowly slipping out of control, the power of the glove taking over.

_'No...don't!' _Annie's mind screamed as her hand turned unexpectedly and fired on a unsuspecting Mother and Child.

"NO!" Annie roared, Phil Coulson heard this from the corner he was in, he rushed to Annie's side and grabbed her arm, yanking her away as the others retreated to the base, Annie and Phil included.

That was the day they began to build the glass cell, for Annie.


	6. Ingdora

**A/N: In response to the reviews, their all so touching, and I hope you all will enjoy the story for chapters to come, I don't know how long this story is going to be, but going on the amount now, it could be more than ten chapters, so, enjoy! Love you all to bits! - A.W (P.S, I got money for Christmas, and I was thinking about buying Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 for Xbox 360, its quite a dated game, but I was wondering, if any of you played it, would you recommend it? Counting Graphics too of course and if not, do you know any Marvel games that are good? And second chapter today, second one later!)**

Loki Laufeyson stood in front of a large screen made of pure frozen solid Ice, playing on the screen was Annie. She was currently in the back of a black car, listening to music and nodding off.

Laufeyson smiled to himself, wicked deeds and evil thoughts dancing through his dark mind.

She will Kneel, they all will eventually, but he had a feeling that this puny Mortal was stronger, and her spirit would not be broken easily, but even if it took him all his strength, he will break her. She will be the first to kneel. She will be the first to be broken.

A sharp pain seared across Annie's mind, she struggled to keep walking along the Helicarrier's top, to reach the helicopter that held The Captain inside.

"Annie? Annie?!" The whole world slowed, and staggered as Annie fell to the ground, the whole world was devoured in the darkness.

Annie found herself standing in a dimly lit chamber, a dark haired man, she recognized as Loki, and an older man stood, arguing.

"I forbid you Loki!" The older man shouted.

"It is my child! I cannot leave her with the Mortals!"

"YOU WILL DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD! It is bad enough she was born in the first place! Temptation was in the Mother's name! Pandora!" The truth came crashing down on Annie like a ton of Bricks, the scene went black, and the Grey haired man approached Annie, still there.

"What you just witnessed, was a conversation between me...and your Father."

"My Father?" Annie said, her voice trembling.

"Yes, your Father. He was young, and still is foolish. He wished to see the Mid-Gardian world, and met your Mother, Pandora. I forced him to return after you were born, but he never forgot, he watched one, gently guided you. But I made sure he never had malicious intent upon guiding you, when his soul was devoured by darkness I still watched over you, but now, he is planning to take your world, and you must stop him Ingdora."

"Ingdora?"

"He had no choice in naming you, but still refused to call you Annie. So Ingdora is your name in the Nine Realms."

"How do I stop him?"

"There is a war coming. Be prepared, not all will survive."

The Man's face slowly darkened.

"No! Tell me! How do I stop him!" Annie screamed as the world was devoured by the dark, once more.


	7. Dancing in The Dark with Rage

**A/N: Sorry for the later than expected update, I got the Marvel LEGO game and just lost track of time, ehehe, anyway, I'm back! Love you all to bits! - A.W (P.S I'm not saying Tom Hiddleston is actually Loki in disguse, I'm just using his name.)**

_Fifteen Years Ago..._

Two blissful months Tom had been with Pandora, two months of happiness and love. But then Tom became distant, cold and darker, Pandora wasn't sure how to react, and then one day he disappeared.

Pandora had handed out flyers, filed dozens of missing reports to the police, but no one had heard of this mysterious Tom.

Pandora started doubting herself, was Tom even real? Was she mentally ill? So alone she created the perfect man?

And then Annabel was born, Pandora's only true proof that Tom had been real, and she couldn't take it, she had successfully deleted all feelings for Tom. She needed to do the same with this girl.

So Annabel had gone into care, they had promised Pandora that Annabel would be found a nice home, with good people. But they never did, Annie went to the Foster system a mere three weeks after Pandora was promised that Annie would be found a permant home.

Tom, or Loki, would go to Heimdall, Keeper of the Bifrost and beg to know of Annie. But every-time Heimdall refused to tell the younger God what had happened of the mortal child, merely that she was well, but soon Loki began losing the grip on his sanity.

"TELL ME!" he roared one day, Frigga was so horrified at what her son had become, so desperate, so rabid.

Frigga ran to Odin, begging him for Loki's sake.

"Odin...let him go down, for one day. One day to see Annabel, one day for him to see and then forget." Odin mused the thought, but finally agreed, one day for Loki to see Annie, and then the rest of his life to forget.

_Ten Years Ago..._

"Annie!" Five year old Annie's head shot up, she was sitting in the dirty sand box in the back of the Maxwell Foster home.

"Come on, sweetie." Annie hopped up and ran to the Foster Mother, her rag doll trailing on the ground beside her.

"Brother, are you sure this is wise?" Thor asked as Loki and him appeared in the yard.

"She is my child Thor, I cannot go on without seeing what happened to her." Thor nodded glumly, as they walked through the rows of abandoned toys, invisible to anyone that possessed Midgardian blood.

A bell rang somewhere inside the home, alerting the residents to bedtime, Loki raised a finger to his lips as he and Thor slipped into the home, and up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Thor and Loki silently walking through the rows of beds, it had suddenly dipped from rosy red to pitch black in seconds outside.

"Silly Midgardian Winters." Thor grumbled, but Loki hushed him. The two had reached the bed of a young girl, the name plate on the head board at the end of the bed read "Annabel "Annie" Wainwright."

"Is this her?" Thor asked, his tone quieter, fearful that the young mortal could be perceptive to the louder Asgardian Gods.

"Yes, 'tis her." Loki murmured as he looked down at the girl, her long brown hair spread across the pillow, her skin, almost translucent in the twilight, pale and cold.

"She looks like you brother."

"I can see that!" Loki snapped back, much to Thor's surprise.

Loki pulled the blanket over the little girl's shoulder, swept her hair off her face and kissed her on the forehead gently.

"I am, truly sorry." he mumbled into her ear.

"Its okay..." she sighed back, Thor and Loki froze.

"Whatever you did, I bet it wasn't that bad..." she sighed, and turned over in bed.

"...Annie?" Loki whispered, but the young child did not respond.

"Come brother." Thor muttered, taking his motionless brother's arm and pulled him away.

Thor and Loki finally left the home, but Loki wasn't done yet, he began making the more than familiar trek.

"Don't dare follow me, brother."

Loki finally reached the old farm house, the swing on the porch gently swaying in the breeze, the same swing that he had spent so many nights on, staring out at the dying sun.

It was cold now, but the cold never bothered Loki, actually he preferred it to the warmth. He mounted the stairs and made his way on to the creaking porch. He rapped on the door, no longer invisible.

The door opened, to reveal Pandora, not looking much different, but older, more worn. Her eyes widened when she saw the dark haired man, the man who hadn't aged.

"Tom...What are you doing here?" Loki smiled evilly, and appeared in the house next to her, she screamed and he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Ssh...Don't scream, we wouldn't want anyone to hear, hm? Now tell me...Why did you give Annabel up? What did she do? Scare you? Was she different? Did she deserve it?!" He roared and slapped Pandora across the face, so hard she fell to the floor.

"TELL ME."

"SHE WAS YOURS! THAT'S WHY! Because she was yours..." Loki looked taken aback.

"What?"

"You left me! I loved you! BUT YOU LEFT!" Pandora jumped up from the floor, her nails gouging into Loki's cheek, leaving a trail of blood.

"YOU MEWLING QUIM!" He roared and shoved her, the door of the house burst open and Thor appeared, ignoring his brothers express wishes.

"Brother, enough!" Thor yelled, he grabbed Loki's arm and the two disappeared.

Pandora Wainwright glanced around, confused and terrified, the god's blood still under her nails. She slammed the door, bolting it, grabbed the gun from the umbrella stand and sat on the couch, all night, waiting...prepared.

And that was the day Annabel, Maria Wainwright's parents slowly descended into the darkness of their souls, dancing in the dark, alone with their rage and hate.


	8. Formula X

**A/N: Hallo! I can't think because its late so I'm just going to say enjoy this chapter! Love you all to bits - A.W (P.S I was asked to find a song that described Annie and Coulsons friendship or whatever you want to call it, and I found it finally! Its "Hey Brother." by Avicii, and the line is "If the sky comes falling down, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Do with that what you may. And I don't speak Russian, sorry if its wrong.)**

Annie sat in the Helicopter, strapped in, the converstation with someone she presumed was Odin, or the Allfather according to Norse myth (Annie always liked the Norse tales. Now she understood why, they were the Stories of her people.) Still running in her mind.

Steve Rodgers sat next to her, studying a tablet. Annie smiled, remembering Phil's Capt. America trading cards, Mint and all. She had a very nasty Internet fight with a User called "The Captain of America 123." to get that last card, which resulted in the price going up on the eBay auction, but it was for his birthday, and he was so close to finishing the collection at the time, now his set was complete.

"We're about fifty minutes out from Home Base, sir." one pilot alerted Coulson as he removed his head phones and stood.

"So this Dr Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?"

"A lot of people were, you were the Worlds first Superhero, Banner though Gama radiation might hold the key to unlocking the original formula."

"Didn't really go his way..."

"Not so much, but when's he's not that thing though, the guys like a Steven Hawking." Rodger's looked up, confused.

"He's a genius." Annie explained.

"I gotta say, its an honour to meet you," Annie smiled, she knew he was going to do this, "offcially, I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you sleeping."

"Smooth." Annie mouthed, and Coulson shot her a look, the tips of his ears going red.

"I mean-"

"Phil, just save me the grief." Annie sighed, interrupting Phil as they landed.

The Helicopter landed on the Helicarrier's roof, and Annie exited before Coulson and Rodgers.

Natsha walked past, but stopped when she saw Annie.

"Таким образом у вас капитан с вами?" (So, do you have the Captain with you?) Natasha asked, speaking her native tongue.

"Конечно Coulson уже является создание фан-клуба, как мы говорим." (Of course, Coulson is already setting up the fan club as we speak.) Annie responded, the two chuckled as Coulson and Rodgers exited the Helicopter.

"Agent Romanoff, meet Captain Rodgers." Coulson introduced Nat to Rodgers.

"Ma'am." Captain greeted.

"He didn't call me Ma'am." Annie grumbled quietly.

"Hi, they need you on the bridge, their starting the phrase trace." Nat informed Phil, you left to attend to his duties.

Annie, Steve and Nat began walking along the Helicarrier, Annie trailed behind the two, scraping her scruff converse along the dusty ground.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was going to swoon, did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Captain Rodgers looked confused.

"Trading Cards?" he repeated.

"There Vintage, he's very proud of them." Annie added, sticking her head inbetween the two's shoulders. Captain looked down at Annie.

"And what about you Ms Wainwright? What do you do?"

"I kill people, look cute and get my job done." Captain fell silent, but the silence was quickly erased upon the arrival of Dr Banner.

"Dr Banner!" Annie called, Banner turned and stumbled over.

Bruce and Steven shook hands.

"They told me you'd be coming."

"Can you find the cube?"

"Is that the only word on me?" Bruce asked, glancing around.

"Its the only word I care about." Cap assured him.

"Must be strange for you, all this."

"Well...This is actually familiar."

"Guys, you better step inside, its gonna get a little hard to breathe." Annie advised. The group looked around to find planes, helicopters and other veichales we're being to disappear off deck and others reappear. Annie smiled and the group followed the much shorter girl into the Helicarrier's interior.

"So, have you figured out the problem with Formula X yet, Annabel?" Bruce asked, as they walked along the halls.

"Formula X?" Steve asked, curious.

"A while back I contacted Dr Banner, asking him if he could look over a Formula I devised, supposedly to stop the effects of my Mutation's, in fact the original Formula was created by a genius, called Hank McCoy, aka Beast. Unfortunatly for McCoy it didn't quite work, advancing his mutation. I found it and made adjustments, then sent it to Dr Banner."

"It wasn't quite ready yet, so I adjusted it..."

"And?" Steve asked.

"The effects weren't what we expected. Annabel's mutation changed, meaning that her cells aren't forming like any other Mutant, her powers are ever changing, increasing, or descreasing."

"It came with Scars too." Annie lifted her sleeve to reveal Black marks, almost poisonous looking veins.

Captain Rodgers was about to comment, but Nat shook her head slightly, silencing the Captain.

_One year ago..._

Annie sat in the lab, reading over the improved Formula X, it seemed fine, brilliant even. She had been right to go to Dr Banner with Formula X.

She gently edged the needle out, contain the concotion, its colour dancing under the lights. She lifted her sleeve and gently injected the formula into herself, Annie tried to create the illusion of herself, but nothing appeared, she picked up one of the rats in the lab with her bare hands, the rat looked at her with curious eyes. Annie laughed, it worked!

Annie rushed to the door, but before reaching it collapsed, shivering, taking half the contents of the table with her and knocking over the stool.

Coulson who was walking past stopped, and entered.

"Annie?!" he said, shocked, Coulson found Annie under the mounds of broke test tubes and formula note books. He pulled rubber gloves on and carefully pulled Annie's net gloves back on. He opened her eyes, he could only see the whites.

Coulson grabbed his walkie-talkie and called the paramedics.

"I repeat, a chemical induced seizure in Laboratory 3." Coulson tried to stop Annie shaking, but it grew more violent.

"We need HELP!" Coulson yelled, bringing people.

"C'mon Annie, stay with me...Annie! Annie can you hear me!" Annie tried to reply, but the whole world went black.

**A/N: I want ideas for Annie's Superhero name! I think I may have it, but I'd love to hear your ideas! - A.W**


	9. I Always Knew You Would

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter nine for you all, enjoy and, you know the drill, review if you can, Love you all to bits! - A.W**

Annie, Steve and Bruce entered the bridge of the Helicarrier, Steve looked around in awe, rows and rows of people sat typing, each working endlessly to find the Tesseract, or even Loki for that matter.

Nick Fury stood in the center on a platform, glass screens in a circle around him.

The Helicarrier camouflaged itself, invisible to those on the outside.

"Gentleman, Agent Wainwright." Fury greeted them.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury said, extending a hand to Dr Banner. Who took it and shook it.

"Thanks for asking nicely, so how long am I staying?" Banner responded.

"Once we get are hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind." Bruce nodded.

"Where are you with that?"

"We're sweeping every wireless access able camera on the planet, Cellphones, Laptops, if its connected to a Satellite, its eyes and ears for us." Coulson answered.

"We're still not going to find them in time." Nat said, crouched down next to one operative.

"You have to narrow your field, how many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asked, removing his jacket.

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers up on the roof and calibrate them for Gama rays." Banner ordered Coulson.

"I'll show you to your lab. Your gonna love it Doc, we got all the toys." Romanoff stated as she led Banner away.

A little while later, Coulson and Cap stood, watching over the workers on the bridge.

"I mean, if its not to much trouble."

"No, no, its fine."

"Its a Vintage set, took me a couple of years to collect them all, near mint, slight foxing around the edges but-"

"We got a hit." Annie said, interrupting the two, they walked to where the younger Agent stood.

"67% match, but its him alright, wait, cross match, 79%."

"Location?" Coulson asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany, twenty-eight colstrazia. Coulson, he's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, Wainwright, your up."

"C'mon Rodgers, I'll show you to the suit." Annie said as she left the room, followed by Captain.

Annie opened the small metal box to reveal the glove she hated most in the world, she pulled the gauntlet on and flexed her fingers.

Annie's uniform was slightly different to Nat's, firstly, it was smoother and sharper, made of more flexible fabrics. It had to be, if anyone grabbed her, they'd die.

And it wasn't all black, the shoulders, arms and half the torso was luminous green, Annie's personal choice, pulling her hair back in a plait and taking the golden staff that she was trained to use. It was time to fight.

As Annie was walking to the helicopter, she was reminded of a song, it was one of her favorites, it was quite dark, in lyrics and tune, but she liked it.

_Holy water cannot help you now,_

_A thousand armies couldn't keep me out,_

_I don't want your money,_

_I don't want your crown,_

_See I have to burn your kingdom down._

The song for some bizarre reason seemed to have more meaning to it now, Annie had no idea why, maybe because, holy water cannot protect people from her, a thousand armies could not keep her out, she didn't want money nor a crown. But it was in her nature to destroy lives, destroy kingdoms.

_Sturttgart, Germany..._

A large formal party of well-to-do people stood, chatting, laughing and eating while violins sang in the background, the host of the party tapped on a microphone, placed near the grand staircase, addressing the crowd.

Outside the Building, the guards were slowly dropping to the ground, one by one, dead. Barton and others of Loki's servants walked to the back door, one taking Barton's bow. He opened a claw like device and placed it over the panel, which was designed to only opened to certain peoples eyes.

Loki, dressed in a suit, fine scarf and using his staff as an ornate walking stick, entered the party through the balcony, blending in marvelously.

Without batting an eyelash he strolled down the grand staircase, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

He raised his staff, and without losing a stride, struck one of the guards harshly across the face, knocking him out. There was sounds of shock and suprise from the patriots as they moved hurriedly away from the man.

Loki Laufeyson grabbed the host and pinned him down on the marble bench in the center of the room, still holding him down, Loki took the same instrument Barton held outside, but with different purpose, he held it down on the man's face, still pinning him as he squirmed. Numerous guests screamed, but Loki just smiled.

Outside, a hologram version of the host's eye appear on the contraption Barton held, gaining them access. The crowd began to run out of the building, but the God of Mischief did not worry, they were only Mortal's after all.

Inside the building, Barton removed the Uranium from its holding cell. As the God, downstairs, walked, his human attire almost melted away to reveal his Asgardian uniform, along with his horned helmet. He strolled out of the Building and onto the street, a car came racing towards him, but with a quick zap with his staff, the car was flipped on its roof, sparks flying.

The crowd tried to run, but a hologram Loki stopped them, by the time the holograms had stopped the crowd from moving, there were four of him, including the real Loki.

"Kneel before me!" The crowd did not respond, he banged his staff off the ground, making blue light pulse from each staff.

"I said, KNEEL!" he roared, the crowd, terrified, slowly slipped to there knees before the God. Loki smiled.

"Is not this, simpler," Loki began, walking through the rows of kneeling people, "Is this not, your natural state. It is the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation, the bright lure of freedom, demises your life's joy in a mad frenzy scramble for power, for identity. You were made, to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." One elderly man, not far from Loki's right, stood, and turned to face him.

"Not to men like you." Loki laughed, "There are no men like me."

The man was quiet a moment before responding, "There are always, men like you." Loki was not fazed by this retort, instead pointed his staff.

"Look to your elder people, let him be an example." Just as Loki fired, a small shape flew down from overhead, shielding the man and deflecting the shot with her staff, Loki growled as he fell.

"I guess I should introduce myself. The name is Annabel, Annabel Wainwright, more commonly known as Annie." Loki's eyes focused, but Annie fazed them by connecting her foot with his chin.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, I saw a man stand over everybody else," Captain America made his way over to Annie, who glanced at him,"Please Captain, continue." Captain smiled and continued his tale, "We ended up disagreeing."

"The solider," Loki snarled, getting to his feet his gaze turned to Annie, "The victim," he laughed as he, using his staff, got to his feet.

"The man out of time, and the girl, who fights so hard for answers, but only is given questions."

"I'm not the one of time." Captain retorted as the S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter appeared.

Black Widow flicked a button, and a large machine gun appeared at the bottom of the helicopter.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Widow's voice boomed across the street, the God stopped, but then fired at the helicopter, which Widow moved before it could get damaged.

Annie struck Loki across the face with the staff, and he elbowed her in the nose, Annie swept him out from under his feet, so he fell to the ground, the air leaving his lungs.

"Annie!" Annie turned her head, only to find the real Loki behind her, he grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her to the ground, the butt of his staff placed at the base of her skull.

"Kneel." he ordered.

"Never." Annie disappeared as if the ground had swallowed her, Loki was confused momentarily, but then realized the girl must have inherited his illusion skill.

He whirled around, but not soon enough, the Captain struck him across the face with his Shield. He grabbed the Captain flung him across the street.

"Guys all over the place." Widow sighed, but suddenly AC/DC started playing in the helicopter.

"Agent Romanoff," a male voice said, "You miss me?" The panel on the helicopter fizzed, and said Pa system overridden.

Loki and Captain all looked confused as a metal suit came flying towards them, but Annie just rolled her eyes upon hearing the sound of AC/DC. Two great beams of golden light flew from his hands and Loki went flying. Iron man came down with a crash.

Loki gave a sound of pain as he landed hard against the stone steps, Annie grimaced. Stark raised his hand, missiles and other weapons came from his hand and suit. Loki sat up on the steps.

"Make a move Reindeer games." Stark threatened him as Loki's formal attire disappeared, as did the helmet, in golden light. He had his hands raised up in surrender.

"Good move." Stark agreed with him.

"Mr Stark." Captain greeted him.

"Captain."

"Tony." Annie greeted him, almost disgruntled.

"Janet."

"Its Annie." she corrected him.

Annie pulled Loki's arms behind his back and yanked him to his feet.

"My God you've grown." he commented, Annie slapped him on the back of his head.

"Shut up." She growled, but he smiled.

"How ever is Pandora?" Annie tightened her grip on her Father's arms.

"She's dead, I killed her." Loki laughed, much to Annie's distaste.

"I always knew you would."

"I said, shut up!" Annie hissed.

"I'll take over here Agent Wainwright." Captain said as he took Loki from Annie's grasp.

"Thank you Captain. One moment." Annie slapped Loki hard across the face. He adjusted his jaw, shocked.

"Yep, its actual him." Annie waved her hand and all the other Loki's disappeared.

Annie led the others back to the helicopter, and back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

**A/N: I can't choose between the these: Twitch (because she touches someone and they twitch and die) or Shadowcide (Cide means killing) So tell me which ones you prefer!**


	10. Half Monster

**A/N: Happy New Years Eve! Have a great year! Love you all to bits! - A.W (P.S I picked Twitch, because Annie touches people, they twitch and die.)**

Annie sat across for Loki, glaring at him, he also looked back at her, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Saying anything?" Fury's voice asked Nat through the microphone.

"Not a word."

"Just get him her, and keep Wainwright away from him."

Captain and Stark stood near the cock pit, Stark with his helmet off.

"I don't like it." Captain said quietly to Stark.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

"I don't remember it being that easy." Captain informed Tony, who was staring at Loki and Annie, both of whom were having a show down.

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow, what's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?"

"You might have missed a few things, doing time as a Capsickle."

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." A large crack of lightening came across the sky.

"Where's this coming from?" Widow said, quietly.

Loki jumped, alert, as the colour from Annie's face disappeared.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked, "Scared of a little Lightening?"

"I'm not overly found of what follows." The God replied simply. Captain and Stark exchanged a look. A large boom shook the helicopter as something heavy landed on the roof of the helicopter. Stark replaced his helmet back on, the Captain pulled the mask over his face and took his shield.

Stark opened the bottom of the helicopter.

"What are you doing?" Captain asked, as a large muscler blond appeared, his red cape flying behind him and a large medival hammer in his grasp. The man threw Stark to the ground and grabbed Loki, taking the God with him he disappeared.

Annie stood, pulling on her tinted black helmet, that looked the same as a biker helmet, but did the same as Stark's, but instead of JARVIS, she called it Thaddeus.

"Annie, I'd sit this one-"

"Don't patronize me, Nat!" Annie growled, as she ran off the ramp and threw herself off the bridge, the helmet came to life, lighting up the world.

"Good evening, Annabel, do you think this is wise?"

"Nope, but like that rat fink said: I keep getting more Questions rather than answers."

"Whatever you say Miss Wainwright, what do wish for me to do?"

"I want you to lock in on Thor and Loki's signal." A small circle appeared across her vision, and then locked in on two shapes on the edge of a large cliff.

"Okay Thadd, we're gonna give them some quality time." Annie dropped down behind a few rocks and bushes, not far from Loki and Thor, so she could still hear them.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor asked, his voice was much deeper than Loki's. Loki laughed before responding, "I missed you too."

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor demanded, someone got to their feet, Annie presumed it was Loki.

"You should thank me, with the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth." A loud and heavy thud shook the ground, there was the sound of a scuffle.

"I thought you dead." Thor spoke, "Did you mourn?" Loki asked, not in the least remorseful.

"We all did, are Father-"

"Your Father," Loki corrected him, "He did tell you may true heritage, did he not?" Annie held her breath as Loki's footsteps grew closer.

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together, do remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow, a shade of your greatness, I remember you tossing me into the abyss, I was and should be king!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki." Loki cackled.

"Do your doing a marvelous job with that! The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly stand by, I mean to rule them!"

"You think yourself above them, you think yourself above your own Daughter?"

"Well, yes." Annie's heart missed a beat, a growl formed in her chest.

"That defies the truth of ruling brother, the Throne would suit you ill."

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odin's son!" Loki spat it out as if being Odin's son was an insult, "I have grown in my exile, I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it."

"Who showed you? Who controls the would-be King?"

"I AM KING!" Loki shouted.

"NOT HERE!" Thor retorted, "You give up the Tesseract, you give up this poisonous dream! You come home..."

"I don't have it, I've sent it off, I know not where."

"You listen well, brother-" A loud thud was heard, and Thor's breathing was no longer heard.

"I'm listening." The world was silent and still for a moment.

"Come out where I can see you, Ingdora." Annie's heart dropped, he had known she was there the whole time, he meant for her to hear that. Annie stood and walked to where Loki stood, her Helmet disappearing into her suit.

"You have grown since I saw you last." Loki commented, Annie just stared at him with a look of hate.

"What did you mean, 'My true heritage'?" Annie asked, finally speaking, Loki smiled.

"I forgot to say Annie...your not fully human."

"I know."

"No, no, your not even Asgardian, see...Your a Monster like me." Loki took Annie's hand, and lifted it to the light of the moon. Her hand was blue. She quickly yanked her hand away from his.

"Tricks, Lies!" She insisted, but then looked at her full arm, it was all blue.

"What am I?" She asked, uncertain she wanted the answered.

"Your half Jotunn, half Frost Giant...Half Monster."


	11. A Warm Light For All Man-kind

**A/N: Hallo! Happy 2014! My first words were Geronimo, to celebrate the departure of the 11th Doctor! Love you all to bits! - A.W**

"Laufeyson...Laufey, The King of Jotum." Loki looked up at Annie, the two sat on rocks, across from each other, staring out at the ruckus as Stark, Captain and Thor fought.

"How did you know?" Loki asked, confused.

"I speak Old Nordic, and read the Saga's when I was bored, I still do."

"Your the same as your Mother, so full of Questions, so full of curiosity."

"She wasn't when I met her, she was a raving lunatic, and wanted me dead."

"I did that, I destroyed her, set her life crashing around her."

"We both did."

"Why do wear the gloves?" Loki asked, taking Annie's hand, but before she could stop him, he had the glove off and was touching her bare skin.

"Don't!" But he didn't fall to the ground dead, instead he grimaced in pain, but did not falter.

"Is that all? A little shock?"

"It usually kills people, but not Gods apparently."

Loki handed her the glove back and Annie slipped it back on.

"Where's the Tesseract?"

"Like I told Thor, I sent it off, I know not where." Annie sighed.

"I won't let you go, you know that right?"

"Of course. Your to much like Pandora for that."

"Now, shall we sit back and watch the show?" Loki smiled, which sent shivers up Annie's spine, but nodded.

With a loud boom, all the trees flattened, only to leave the trio standing in the dust.

"Uh...Guys?" They all turned to look up at Annie, "Whose gonna help me get Reindeer's back to the Helicopter?"

A little while later, when they were back in the Helicarrier, Loki was being escorted down the hall by armed guards. He passed Annie and Bruce, who were working in the lab, Bruce stopped as the God looked in at him and smiled. Annie walked to the window and pulled the shutters, blocking out Loki's cruel smile.

Loki examined the large, glass cell he stood in as the door sealed itself shut, Nick Fury stood in front of him, behind the glass and next to the control panel.

"Encase its unclear, you try to as much scratch that glass," Fury pressed numerous buttons, and a large suction noise came from under the cell, " thirty-thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap, you get how that works?" Fury tapped the same buttons and the trap shut.

"Ant," he gestured to Loki, "Boot." He gestured to the console. Loki laughed.

"Its an impressive cage, but not, I think, built for me."

"Built for something stronger than you."

"Oh I've heard, I've even met her, how desperate are you? You call on such lost creatures to defend you." The Avengers sat, or stood around in the bridge of the Helicarrier, listening to Loki's torments. Nat glanced at Annie, who was staring at the screen in front of her, eyes locked on Loki, jaw set.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with War, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill because its fun. You have made me, _very_ desperate. You might not be glad you did."

"Ooh...It burns you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have Power, unlimited power, and for what? A warm light for mankind to share? But then what real power is." Fury smiled and began to leave.

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something."

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce said sarcastically and crossed his arms.

"Loki's going to drag this out, so, Thor," Captain looked to the God of Thunder, who had his back to the group, arms crossed in a defensive stance, "What's his play?"

"He has an Army called the Chitauri, their not of Asgard, nor any world of known," he replied, turning to face them, "He plans to lead them against your people, they will win him the Earth, in return for the Tesseract."

"An Army?" Captain repeated as Hill walked up from behind, "From outer space."

"So he's building another Portal?" Bruce and Annie asked.

"That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Annie sighed.

"Selvig?" Thor asked, Annie nodded.

"He's a friend." Thor explained.

"Loki possessed him, along with one of ours." Nat explained.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him, he's not leading an Army from here." Captain said, butting in.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Bruce stated, "That guys brain is a bag of Cat's, you can smell crazy on him." Annie glared at Bruce, she may hate Loki, but he was his Father, and she didn't like his name being dragged through the dirt.

"Have care how you speak," Thor retorted, responding before Annie, "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days."

"...He's adopted?"

"Guys, there's something I got to-" Annie was interrupted by Bruce.

"But what do they need the Iridium for?"

"-Its a stabilizing agent." Tony cut in as he and Coulson entered.

"Just saying, pick a weekend, I'll fly you to Portland." Tony offered to Coulson, who smiled but shook his head.

"It means, the Portal won't collapse on itself like it did last time, no hard feelings point-break, you got a mean swing." Stark assured him, as he walked over to platform where Fury usually stands.

"Also, means that the Portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Annie added. Stark placed a hand over one of his eyes, frowning at the screens on either side of him.

"How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Hill explained.

"Sounds tiring" Stark commented, "The rest of the Raw materials Agent Barton, can get his hands on pretty easily, only major competent he needs is a Power source, of High density," Stark placed a small device on one of the screens frames, the others did not see, "Something to, kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert on thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked, her arms crossed.

"Last night, Selvig's notes, am I the only one who did the reading?" Stark asked, walking to the desk.

"He'd have heat the cube to a hundred an twenty million clavier just to break the illusion barrier." Annie said, drumming her fingers on the desk.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum effect."

"Well if he could achieve that fusion in any reactor in the Planet." Bruce responded, cutting off Annie with a look.

"What? Your a good teacher Dr Banner." she replied.

"Finally, two people who speak English," Tony walked to Bruce and shook his hand, "Good to meet you, Dr Banner, your work on Anti-electron conclusions is unparalleled, and I'm also a huge fan of how you turn into an enormous green rage Monster."

"Thanks." Bruce responded, bitter.

"Dr Banner is only here to help us track the cube, I was hoping you'd join Agent Wainwright and him." Fury said as he entered.

"Start with that stick of his," Captain added, "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube, and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two, nearly three, of the sharpest people I know into personal flying Monkey's."

"Monkey's?" Thor said, confused, "I don't not understand."

"I do!" Cap said, excited, Annie and Stark rolled their eyes, "I- I understood that reference."

"Shall we play, Doctor, Agent?" Annie nodded and stood, following Stark and Bruce.

The trio stood in the lab, Bruce scanned Loki's staff.

"High levels of Gama radiation, just as Selvig's report said on the Tesseract."

Stark opened one of his own devices while Annie stood next to Bruce, helping him.

"It would take weeks to process."

"If we bypass their mainframe, in direct route to the cloister, we can clock six hundred terraflops."

"All I packed was a toothbrush." Bruce chuckled.

"You know, you should come by Stark tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R and D, you'd love it, its candy-land. I'd invite you Wainwright, but I don't like sticky S.H.I.E.L.D paws on my stuff." Annie rolled her eyes as Stark reached the table the two worked at.

"Thanks but, the last time I was in New York I kind of, broke Harlem."

"Well, I promise a stress free environment, no tension, no surprises." Stark said, as he walked behind Banner, but gave him a sharp jab with a screwdriver in the side, Banner jumped and Annie grabbed the remote from his hand, so it didn't go flying.

"OW!" Stark eyes narrowed, looking deep into Bruce's.

"Hey!" Annie yelled.

"Nothing?" Stark asked.

"Are you nuts?!" Cap asked as he entered the lab.

"Jury's out," Stark responded still looking at Bruce for an answer, who just chuckled, "You really have a lid on it, don't you? What's your secret? Melow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed-"

"That's enough." Annie ordered.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked.

"Funny things are." Stark responded.

"Threatening the lives of everyone on this ship isn't funny, no offense Doctor."

"No, no its alright, I wouldn't have come on board if I couldn't handle pointy things." Tony floated over to Steve.

"Your tip toeing big man, your need to focus on the stress."

"And you need to focus on the problem Mr Stark."

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us, and why now? Why not before? What is he not telling us. I can't do the equation without all the variables" Stark picked up a bag of Blueberries and opened them, walking back over to Bruce and Annie.

"You think Fury is hiding something?" Captain asked.

"He's a spy, Captain, he's thee spy, so is she, their secrets have secrets," Stark said, pointing at Annie, who was focused on her work, he popped some blueberries into his mouth, "Its bugging him too." Tony said through a mouth full of berries, and nodded to Bruce.

"Uh...I just want to finish my work here, and..."

"Doctor?" Captain addressed him.

"A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it." Steve responded briskly.

"Well, I think that was meant for you." Bruce said, pointing to Tony, who offered him blue berries, Bruce took a few and popped them into his mouth, Annie quickly slid her hand in the bag before Tony could yank it away from her, she took a few and popped them into her mouth.

"Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the Tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark tower? That big, ugly-" Steve stopped when he was shot a look from Stark.

"Its powered by an Arc reactor, substantiating energy source, that building will run itself for what, a year?"

"Its only a prototype."

"So why wouldn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him in on the Tesseract project? Annie is their main lab Agent, she barely got a look in either," Annie nodded, agreeing, "What are they doing in the energy business anyway?"

"Well know that, as soon as my decryption program hacks into S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files-"

"Remember the deal when I helped make that? I don't snoop in your hacked files, you don't snoop in mine." Annie said as she adjusted her glasses to look at the screen in front of her.

"Gotcha, Twitch." Stark reassured her as he took a glass tablet from his pocket.

"I'm sorry, did you two say-" Tony interrupted Cap.

"JARVIS has been scanning it since the bridge, soon I'll know every dirty little secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide, berry?" Stark offered the bag to Steve, who ignored it.

"Yet your confused, why they didn't want you around?"

"An intelligence organization that _fears_, intelligence?"

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up, this is a man who means to start a War, and if you don't stay focused he'll succeed, we have orders, we should follow them."

"Following was never really my style." Stark stated as he popped more blue berries into his mouth.

"And your all about style, aren't you?"

"Enough!" Annie yelled, they all jumped, surprised.

"This is exactly what Loki wants, us to turn against one another, so please...Can you all just shut up and get let us get back to what we're all meant to be doing?!"

"Thank you, Agent Wainwright." With one last glare in Tony's direction, Steve left the lab.

"Wondering if they should have left him on Ice."Stark mused as the two checked different screens, and Annie sat at one of the tables, staring at the staff.

"Guys right about Loki though, he does have the jump on his."

"All he got is a dynamite kid, it will blow up in his face. And, I'm going to be there when it does."

"Yeah...I'll read all about it." Bruce assured him.

"Or, you'll be suiting up with the rest of us."

"No...I don't get a suit of Armour, I'm exposed, like a nerve, its a nightmare."

"Well, everyday I have pieces of shrapnel trying to make its way into my heart. This, stops it," Stark tapped the circle on his chest, "This little circle of light, its part of me now, its not just Armour, its a terrible, privilege."

"Well, nobody can hug me." Stark and Banner turned to Annie.

"What?" Stark asked.

"Nobody can hug me, without the fear of dying."

"Is that why you wear gloves?" Bruce asked, Annie nodded.

"And my Father is a raving lunatic." She added, chuckling darkly.

"When did you find out who your Father was? Your file said you didn't know." The whole room was silent.

"You read...my file?" Annie said, in a calm voice.

"Well, yeah, I was bored."

"You promised me you wouldn't."

"You should know not to trust me, kid." Annie couldn't take it, this man thought he had the nerve, the cheek, to read her files!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Annie roared, lashing out at Stark, she slapped, shoved and basically screamed in his ear. Bruce reacted quicker than Stark, he grabbed the girl, holding her tight to his chest.

"Calm down Annie, just breathe, c'mon, breathe with me here, one...two...three, nice and calm." Annie finally calmed.

"Bruce?" Annie whimpered.

"Yeah, Annie?"

"Loki's my Father, does that make me bad?" she asked quietly, out of Tony's earshot.

"Of course not Annie, of course not..." Bruce assured her.

The truth was though.

He wasn't sure.

Was she?


	12. 9 February 2009

**A/N: Thank you for the great response! (As always) Thank you for following me this long, Annie's story, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you all to bits - A.W (P.S, Red is the codename for when Annie goes Hulk and Forbidden Planet is a Comic book store.)**

The Captain, somewhere deep inside the ship, was trying to force a secure door open, the door opened with a metallic shriek. He checked behind him before he entered the storage room, the Captain made his way along rows of heavy metallic boxes.

Loki stood in the center of his cage, eyes closed, his breathing even. His eyes opened and he smiled.

"I knew you'd come...You always would." Loki turned to find Annie standing in the cell, the door, which was not opened, still shut.

"If you think illusion make you safe, so be it, but they truly don't."

"Very well, but I prefer this arrangment none the less." Annie replied coolly.

"How can I be of service, Ingdora?" he asked as he sat.

"Don't do this." Loki stopped, and then looked up at Annie, who was staring down at him.

"Do what?"

"You speak of ruling all of man-kind, but they are stronger, stronger than your warrior's and far stronger than you. So stop while you still can, before this gets ugly. Stop when you can still be forgiven."

"Can I? Truly, be forgiven? I don't want their forgiveness, nor their pity!"

"You didn't include me."

"What?"

"When you said pity and forgiveness, should you not wish for my pity and forgiveness?"

"No, because I have wished for it, so many years, but I have longed for it so many years, I know it shall not come, ever." Annie smiled sadly, and placed a gloved hand against his cheek.

"You have one of what you wish...You have my pity, Father. But not my forgiveness." Loki placed his hand over hers, but she disappeared like dust in the wind.

Somewhere in an unknown truck, down an unknown highway. Prof. Erik Selvig placed the Iridium into the Tesseract, it was complete.

"As soon as Loki took the Tesseract we moved Jane Foster to a secure facility, we got an excellent observatory in Somso, she was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote, she'll be safe." Coulson, in the bridge, assured Thor.

"Thank you, its no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig, I dread what he plans for him once he's done, Erik is a good man."

"He talks about you a lot, you changed his life, you changed everything around here." Coulson explained.

"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we are more advanced, but we come here, battling like bligsnipes."

"Like what?"

"Bligsnipes, you know, huge, scaly, big antlers, you don't have those?" Thor asked, as if all realms had the reptile.

"I don't think so." Couslon replied.

"Well they are repulsive," Thor explained. "And they trample everything in their path, when I first came to Earth, Loki's rage followed me, but this was not the first time Loki had destroyed someones life on Midgard, he had destroyed a mortal before, but more of your people payed the price. And now again. In my youth I called to War."

"War hasn't started yet," Fury assured him, Thor turned to face him. "You think you can get Loki to tell us where the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know, Loki's mind if far a field, just power he craves and vengeance, upon me, there's no pain what pry's away from him."

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts."

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked, swallowing hard.

"I'm asking, what are you _prepared_ to do."

"Loki is Asgard's prisoner."

"Then how come I feel like he's the only person on this boat that truly wants to be here."

Thor stopped, considering this.

Loki stood, once again in his cell, pacing. He stopped, suddenly, he turned to find Black Widow stood, arms crossed and examining Loki thoughtfully.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me."

"Better you figured I'd come."

"After, after whatever tortures Fury can concoction, you would appear as a friend, as a balm, and I would cooperate." Loki smiled.

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I'd say I've expanded his mind."

"You think you've won, once your King of the Mountain," Nat moved closer to the glass, "What happens to his mind?"

"Ooh...Is this _love,_ Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children, I owe him a debut." Loki retreated further into his cage, sitting down on the bed.

"Tell me." he replied, Nat cocked her head, but then sat down on a chair, preparing her tale.

"Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, I- uh...I made a name for myself, I have a very certain skill set, I didn't care who I used it for, or on," Loki was still, staring at Agent Romanoff, not moving, barely breathing, just...listening, "I got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar in a bad way, Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"I won't let you out."

"Oh but I like this," The God chuckled, "Your world in the balance, and you bargin for one man."

"Regime's fall everyday, I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was."

"And what are you now?" Romanoff got to her feet, standing close to the glass.

"Its really not that complicated, I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Wipe out that _much_ red? Drakov's daughter," Loki stood and advanced, getting closer to the glass. "San Pablo? the hospital fire, Barton told me everything," Nat's face was filled with terror, froze terror, "Your ledger is dripping, your ledger is _gushing_ red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?!" Loki's voice became louder, filling Natasha's ears, "This is the bases sentimentality, this is just a _child's_ prayer! Pathetic! You lie, and kill, in the service of liars and killers, you pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors, a dear part of you and they will, never, go, anyway!"

Loki slammed his fist against the glass, making Agent Romanoff jump back in fright, "I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in everyway he knows you fear, and then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work," Nat looked like she was about to be sick, she turned her back to Loki, fighting tears, "And when he screams I'll split his skull! This is my bargain you Mewling Quim!" He snarled.

"Your a Monster!" Nat sobbed, Loki chuckled darkly.

"Oh no, you brought the Monsters." Nat turned, fully composed, no signs of emotion on her face.

"So, Banner and Agent Wainwright? That's your play."

"What?" Loki said, actually confused. Nat quickly hurried away, calling in her finding.

"Loki means to bring out The Hulk and Red. Keep them in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." Nat stopped and turned to Loki one final time.

"Thank you, for your cooperative." With that, she turned and left.

Fury strode into the lab, where Tony, Bruce and Annie sat.

"What are you doing, Mr Stark?" Fury demanded.

"I've kind of been wondering the same thing about you."

"Your supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are, the Model's locked looking for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll know where it is in half a mile." Bruce informed him.

"And you'll get your Cube back, no muss, no fuss." Annie said as the screen next to Tony chirped, he turned and looked at it, the screen read: "Phases Classified."

"What is Phase two?" Tony asked as numerous plans and files come across the screen.

Steve threw down a heavy Hydra weapon on a desk as he entered.

"Phase two is S.H.I.E.L.D uses the Cube to make Weapons, sorry, computer was moving a little slow for my liking."

"Rodgers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract-"

"I'm sorry Nick," Tony interrupted, "What we're you lying?" He asked, as Annie turned the screen around to reveal missile plans.

"I was wrong Director, the world hasn't changed a bit." Thor and Nat entered the lab.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce and Annie both bombarded her with the same question.

"You may want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Dr Banner, you too Annie."

"Wait, Annie? As in Annabel Wainwright?" Thor asked, Annie nodded, burrows furrowed.

"Ha, I was in Calcutta, I was well removed."

"I've been in Isolation since I was six! I'm fine." Both Annie and Bruce explained, but it was clear that the stress was seeping into them.

"Loki's manipulating you, both of you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"And I'm not leaving because you suddenly get a little Twitchy, that's Annie's job."

"I'd like to know, why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction!" Annie asked, her voice going up on Octave.

"Because of him!" Fury said, pointing at Thor.

"Me?" Everyone frowned, including Thor.

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet, who had a grudge massed that levelled a small town, we learnt that not only are we not alone, but that we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned."

"Are people only want peace with your planet."

"But your not alone, are you? And, your not the only threat, the world's filling up with people that can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you control the Cube." Steve added.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies, it is a signal to all those realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of War!" Thor growled.

"A higher form of War?" Steve repeated.

"You forced are hand, we had to come up with-"

"A nuclear deterrent, because that _always_ calms everything right down." Tony added bitterly.

"Remind me how you got your fortune again Stark?"

"Even if you were making weapons Stark would be neck deep-"

"Wait, how is this about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this!"

"Excuse me! Do we come to your planets blow stuff up and impregnate _your_ women?!"

Annie closed her eyes, trying to block them all out. _'Keep breathing, one...two...three.'_

"Captain America is on threat watch?!" Bruce yelled.

"We all are!" Nat said fiercely back. The Staff in front of Annie pulsed, glowed, almost seeping the hate into them all.

"I mean, what are we? A team? No, we're a chemical mixture that _forms_ chaos!"

"We're a time-bomb." Annie added bitterly.

"You both, need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the two let off a little steam?" Stark asked, placing a hand on Cap's shoulder, who shoved him.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Cap yelled.

"I'm starting to wonder if you could make me."

"Yeah, big man in a suit of Armour, take all that away and what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy."

"I know guys with none of that, who are ten of you, and I've seen the footage, you only fight for yourself. Your not the guy to make the sacrifice play, you lay down on the wire and let the other man crawl over you."

"I think I would just, cut the wire." Tony replied.

"Ha, always a way out, you know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a Hero."

"Please can we all just stop!" Annie begged, but they ignored her.

"A hero? Like you? Your just a laboratory experiment! Everything is _special_ about you Rodgers, you came out of a Bottle."

"Agent Romanoff, can you escort Dr Banner to his-"

"Where? Your renting my room, not even my room!"

"The Cell was-"

"Encase you need to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried!" They all stopped, staring at him.

"I got low, I didn't see an end, I put a bullet in my mouth after I found out what I did to Annie! But the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping people, I was good until you dragged me back to this Freak show and put everyone at risk!"

"ENOUGH!" Annie roared, jumping from her seat, they all stopped and looked at her, almost horrified.

"What?" she asked, worried.

"Annie what's the matter with your face?" Annie froze and turned to the window, which showed a reflection of herself, her eyes were blood red, the pupil and iris' black, her skin was blue and ridged. She suddenly felt very cold.

"Its not Annie, its Ingdora." She said, a smile dancing on her lips. Fury and Natasha drew there guns.

"Anni- Ingdora...Put down the Specter." Annie stopped and looked down at the Specter she held. The computer beside Bruce beeped, 95% energy match.

Annie blinked, the others began working while she sat down, and then she felt something warm, a single tear slipped down her cheek, leaving a trail of her original pale skin. She tried hard not to cry anymore as she replaced the staff back in its original stand, her hands slowly turned back from the blue, and then her face slowly turned back to normal.

"Oh my God," Bruce said, Annie composed herself and quickly walked to where he stood, she froze.

A loud boom, and a deafening quake sent the group sprawling as the lab exploded, Nat and Bruce were sent down into the belly of the ship, while Annie flew over desk, cutting her skin and bruising herself badly, she landed painfully on top of Tony.

Tony threw her off, she gave a groan and tried to pull herself under a desk.

"Put on the suit." Cap coughed.

"Yeah." Tony replied as the two stood and ran out of the room. Annie grabbed the bag she had hidden under the desk earlier, and opened it to reveal her staff and gauntlet, strictly speaking, these weren't meant to leave the Armory, but rules in Annie's eyes were merely suggestions.

She pulled the gauntlet on and pressed a button on the staff, it opened into to solid beams of lights, Annie always felt like a Jedi or someone from Tron when she used it. But know wasn't the time for pretending, it was time for War. And she was going to win.

Annie also had her helmet in, which she pulled on, it illuminated orange on the sides and made the room Infrared (Everything was shown in different colours, depending on heat.) She pulled on the Jacket that was designed for it, meaning that the helmet can disappear and reappear at anytime she wished.

"Wainwright! Your on Cell lockdown!" Annie jumped to her feet and ran as fast as she could to the detention center. She didn't make it, a deafening roar and a boom shook the whole the Helicarrier and she was sent flying down into the Belly of the ship. Nat sat frozen, and sweating beads, Annie rolled over to her, and grasped her arm tightly.

"Nat, c'mon, your not safe, we gotta go." Nat nodded and hopped to her feet, she took Annie's arm and led her away, they were confronted by soldiers, who were not of SHIELD.

They attacked, but Annie and Nat were faster, Annie swept the feet out from under two of them, and knocked their lights out with a sharp jab in each of they're faces. Nat shot the other two. They walked over the bodies of the men and continued.

Nat and Annie battled to regain their balance as they began to tumble down into the sides of the ship, the held onto metal columns as they struggled to made there way upstairs.

"Agent Barton is heading for the Detention Center," Nat did not respond, Annie wasn't sure if she should answer, "Does anybody, copy."

"I copy." Nat said, and she picked up her pace. Annie ran after her.

Thor reached the detention cells to find Loki's cell being opened, and his brother stepping out.

"NO!" He roared and ran forward, intent on tackling Loki, but went straight through him, the door of the Cell sealed after him. Thor stood to find the real Loki in front of him.

"Are you ever, not going to fall for that?" Loki asked coldly.

"Annie, go ahead to the Detention Cells, I'll go after Barton." Nat ordered, Annie knew not to argue and did what she was told.

The Bars holding the Cell broke, and a large crack appeared on the glass which was positioned in front of Thor's face.

Loki laughed and moved to the control panel.

"The Humans think us immortal, should we test that?" Loki asked cruelly as he moved to press the buttons, the member of Loki's team dropped, Coulson stood behind him, a large gun in his hands, trained on Loki.

"Move away, please." Coulson asked, nicely, the room was totally quiet.

"You like it?" Coulson asked, as he gestured to the gun and moved closer, "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer, even I don't know what it does," Coulson turned the gun, a loud humming noise came from the gun, "Want to find out?" Coulson was stopped by the sharp point of Loki's spear going through his chest from behind, making a sickening squelching noise as Loki removed it, and he slumped to the ground, still holding the gun. The Loki in front of Coulson disappeared.

"NO!" Thor roared, slamming his fist against the glass.

The real Loki walked to the control panel, and opened the glass lid. The suction began under the Thor's feet as the steel trap opened. Loki pressed the button, and Thor disappeared along with the Cage.

Annie dodged the hoards of people as she made her way to the Detention Center.

"Hurry up Wainwright." Fury's voice sang in her ear.

"I'm going as fast I can, Director Fury."

"Your going to lose." Coulson said, Loki turned to him.

"Am I?"

"Its in your nature." Loki frowned, his smile faltering, he moved closer to Coulson.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky, where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack, conviction."

"I don't think I-" Loki was interrupted by Coulson, who shot the gun, sending the God flying through the wall.

"So that's what it does."

"Coulson!" A few minutes later Annie entered, she called as she entered the Detention Center, and then Annie saw him. On the floor, bleeding out.

"Phil...Phil who did this?" Annie asked as she dropped to her knees next to him.

"Loki, Annie, you must stop him, I-"

"Stop talking Phil, just stop talking and stay awake." Annie ordered gently as she called in for paramedics.

"This Agent Annabel Wainwright, Code-name: Twitch, I would like to call in an attack, I need paramedics now in the Detention Center _now_, stab wound to- to the chest, please hurry!" Annie's voice cracked at the end. She removed her jacket and pulled on one of the sleeves of her t-shirt. She ripped open the front of his shirt, there was so much blood.

She took the sleeve and pressed it against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding, Coulson grimaced.

"Sorry." Annie mumbled as she cradled his head in her lap. Coulson's eyes became unfocused.

"Phil! Phil, no please...You can't die. I need you...Whose going to take me to Forbidden Planet on Friday's after School?" Coulson smiled, Annie looked down at her hand, it was slowly becoming stained with Coulson's blood.

"Somebody, HELP ME!"

"What have I told you about shouting."

"Shut up Phil, its to do with life and death!"

"Annie, thanks for the memories."

"Phil, why are you talking like this?"

"Annie, look after yourself...And get that Son of..." Coulson trailed off, his eyes closing and his head lolling to the side.

"Phil? Phil? Can you hear me?" He didn't respond, he was still, Annie heard the Paramedics behind her, she numbly removed the sleeve from his chest, which was heavy with Coulson's blood. She walked out of the Detention Center, she didn't feel a thing, she didn't hear, she just walked.

Finally, walking wasn't enough to stop the tears, her whole body just stopped, she fell to the ground, her arms barely keeping her from lying on the ground and let the tears go free.

Sobs racked her body, she just couldn't stop it, no matter how hard she tried. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked with a tear filled gaze to find Maria Hill. Much to Annie's surprise, Hill knelled down and hugged the younger Agent. Annie cried into Hill's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe he's gone." Hill nodded and pulled away slightly she handed Annie a crisp White envelope.

"This is for you, Annie, I'll leave you alone to read it." Annie nodded as Hill walked away, Annie sat down on the steps, wiping away her tears, she then proceeded to open the letter. It was from Coulson and it was dated three years ago.

This is what it said;

9 February 2009

Dear Annabel,

Today's your birthday. Thirteen, I can't believe your thirteen already. It seems like only yesterday that I was opening my door to Maria Hill and a young little girl, holding a teddy bear close to her chest. My god you've grown. Now your always worried about how you look before you leave the house, when you were younger I'd have to trap you in the bathroom just to get a speck of dirt off your nose.

Now your moody, and always have your headphones in. I remember when we were in pinktail's and learning your times tables, you'd learn the songs, and you'd listen to them all the time, so often _I_ can sing each song off without batting an eyelash. In fairness that has come in handy once or twice.

You've been in the S.H.I.E.L.D program for three years now, and your now old enough to go on missions yourself, I'm not going to deny the fact that I've asked Director Fury _not_ to send you on missions. But I know your going to kill me when you find that out. But I'm going to be dead when you get this letter. Each S.H.I.E.L.D agent is allowed to write **one** letter to a loved one. And I'm writing to you, my daughter.

I don't know when you'll get this letter, if I survive my time with S.H.I.E.L.D you won't get it, but I doubt I will, Agents usually don't. You may get it tomorrow, next year or the year after that. But either way, I'm writing it.

Do you remember the Cellist? Well I'm going to end it with her, but the lie I created was that she moved to Portland, but she didn't. I'm ending it Annie, because she didn't like you, and you didn't like her, to be honest I'd rather you over her. Your my best friend, you may be a pain when you go clothe's shopping, but I go anyway because you need someone to make you feel better about yourself. And that's what I'll do Annie, until I die.

I know you hate being called Annabel, because you think it makes you sound like an Victorian maid, you can't eat chili because it makes you feel sick, you hate the sun, because you think it makes you look too pale. You hate Sundays because it reminds you that Monday is after that and you hate being short because you feel like everyone else is taller than you, and consider it a victory being taller than someone.

You don't like Disney Films because you think they aren't setting a good standard for little girls in their men. Re-reading that I realize your not exactly on optimistic person, but I know good things about you too, like when you laugh, or smile, or even giggle it makes even the hardest of hearts smile too, I know your favorite, and first film is Hocus Pocus, plus your scared of the flying monkey's in the Wizard of Oz, because every-time we watch it you look down at your hands when that part comes.

I'm sorry Annie, I'm sorry for my death. I know I wasn't the best Dad in the world, Hell, I missed more School events than you can count, but I tried my best to be there when you needed me most, and I think I did a good job at keeping that promise.

I never imagined when I took you in, that I'd never want you to leave. You disrupted my life so much, I knew nothing, absoulty nothing about children. But I was lucky with you, I realized a long time ago I could have got a totally awful child, but infact with a pure stroke of luck I got a little girl who didn't mind that you didn't hug her. Because you'd never been hugged before in your life. I got a little girl who didn't mind if you were late to pick her up from school, because she never had someone pick her up before. I got a little girl, who didn't mind if you couldn't show love, because she didn't know how either.

I know your life hasn't been easy, in fact you couldn't remember what the sun looked like when you left that compound, according to Fury he said you looked so shocked and confused it was almost sad. I want to wring the neck of who ever placed you in that God forsake place in the first place. But if you hadn't I'd never have adopted you then. And I would have never understood what it means to be a Father.

Thank you Annie, thank you for teaching me the lesson of patience, of care, love and understanding. Thank you for allowing me to be your Father, good luck in life Annabel, I hope it treats you good, I will never forget the little girl who I found on my doorstep, ever.

With love and respect, your faithful servant even in death,

Phillip Jeremiah Coulson

(P.S, Thank you for Captain America trading card, I want you to have them and take care of them, or I'll haunt you, so help me.)


	13. Aftermath

**A/N: Sorry about the late update guys! I'm in school so I'm really busy with exams and stuff, I hope you enjoy this chapter, Love you all to bits! - A.W**

Annie, Steve and Tony sat around the large glass table on the bridge of the Helicarrier, Director Fury and Maria Hill stood in front of them.

"These," Director Fury held up Phil's Captain America trading cards, Annie couldn't look at them, "Were in Phil Coulson's jacket, guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury said, slightly bitterly as he flung the cards onto the table, when they landed, Annie saw the edges were damp with Phil's blood. He would have been furious to see them like that. Annie couldn't take it, she stood and strode out of the room.

Annie stood in front of the mirror in the women's bathroom, staring down at her hands. They were stained with Coulson's blood, as were her gloves. She edged the gloves off her hands, carefully draping them over one of the taps. Annie turned the stiff tap and the water began to pour out.

She picked up the bar of soap and began to wash away the blood, eventually the water was ruby red. Annie pulled on a pair of disposable latex gloves from her pockets, and binned the old lace ones. She then picked up the scissors, and began hacking her hair off, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. When she was done her hair was unevenly cut short brutally. Annie slipped down to the ground, barely holding herself up with the sink.

Further tears rolled down Annie's cheek, she got to her feet, and stared at herself in the mirror, she was a mess. She breathed deeply and then made a vow to herself.

"Don't let in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, conceal, don't feel, don't let them know, well now they know..." Annie said, taking a deep breath she cut the uneven strands and wiped away her tears, refusing to feel, refusing to let anyone in, refusing to show how she felt and refused to cry.

"AGH!" Annie roared, anger boiling in her, she breathed deeply, stopping herself. She opened her eyes to find the whole room iced over, frozen. Annie was horrified and ran from the room, avoiding what she had done. Annie was passing the detention center when she heard something that angered her even more, and Hell hath no fury as a Woman's scorn.

"He was an idiot." Annie frozen, and turned to find Tony and Steve talking in the detention center, Annie stalked in, she knew who they were talking about and she would not stand for that.

"Shut your mouth!" She ordered as she entered, Tony looked up and Steve avoided eye contact with Annie.

"Why, he was."

"I said, shut up!" Annie yelled.

"Annie, stop!" Steve ordered, Annie turned her head to the Captain.

"STAY OUT OF THIS."

"Look, he was out of his league trying to fight Loki alone-"

"HE COULD HANDLE ME, HE COULD HANDLE MY FATHER!" Annie roared. Captain stopped, confused, but this fact did not faze Stark.

"Well, apparently he couldn't." The room was silent, but then Annie broke it by striking Tony hard across the face.

"I said shut your mouth." Annie said, calmer. She stared hard at Stark and Steve before turning and leaving the detention center.

Hill approached Fury from behind, who was shuffling the cards thoughtfully.

"Those cards," Hill started carefully, "They were in Coulson's locker, not his jacket..."

Fury sighed, "They needed the push." Hill left as Annie approached, she tapped him on the shoulder, and turned to face the shorter Agent.

"Director Fury...May I have Agent Coulson's cards, please?" Fury looked at the cards thoughtfully for a moment, but then passed the pack to Annie, who took them.

"Thank you." Annie took the cards, somehow, Annie suddenly felt as if Coulson was next to her.

Annie was walking away when she picked one of the cards from the deck, she studied it thoughtfully. It was the card she had got for him, Annie closed her eyes, smiling as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

When she opened them she found the card, engulfed in ice blue flame, Annie was horrified, but then realized the card wasn't burning, she threw the card, it spun around the room, destroying glass and pillars, it flew out the open window and Annie's heart sunk, but it came plummeting back, flying straight into her hand.

Annie ran to the old junk room in the back, and found what she was looking for, it was a contraption confiscated by another S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, taken from another mutant named Remy LeBeau , A.K.A "Gambit."

It was used so a person could cheat at cards basically. A small panel was fitted over your hand, and you applied pressure to a certain part on the device, and a card (from the pack under your sleeve.) Slid down, Annie fitted the device under her sleeve, she applied pressure and a card slid down, she smiled and slid the card back into the pack, along with the other one.

Annie knew Coulson was aware the extent of her powers, but that to this. He was saving her life by insisting she took the cards. He may have been dead but he was keeping her alive from beyond the Grave.

Just like he promised.


	14. Fight

Annie's breath was fast, her heart pounding, her mind trying frantically to find a way out, but there wasn't one, no way out. She was falling.

Annie had been fighting a Chitauri solider, when he had hit her hard on the chest, she flew off the craft, fifty feet above New York city.

"INGDORA." Roared an unknown voice.

She had no control of her limbs, no way to stop herself falling, Annie closed her eyes, the tears rolling down her cheeks. All she could do was pray that it would be quick and painless. Though she doubted it.

_Phil, here I come._

Annie saw the ground come closer, and she closed her eyes, she collided with the ground painfully, searing pain shooting through her.

Annie's skull cracked open and she tasted the sharp metallic stab of blood and then; The world went dark.


	15. LeBeau

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I couldn't resist, haha, I'm here now, don't worry. ~ A.W.L**

The battle was over. Loki defeated. The Chitauri gone. Tony Stark alive and breathing again. But something was wrong.

"Where is Annie?" Tony asked, as Steve helped him to his feet. The rest of the Avengers frowned, realizing the younger Agent wasn't there.

"Here!" The all turned to find Bruce coming from the dust, a small shape in his arms.

He lay her down on the ground, Annie's eyes were closed. Her skin pale and ghostly. The ruby red blood vivid against her skin.

"Is she...?" Natasha asked cautiously. Barton knelled down gently and pressed his fingers to Annie's pulse. Nothing answered. Barton looked up gravely and nodded.

"She's gone." Steve looked down, fighting tears. Stark looked like someone had punched him. Bruce sat down on the ground, looking equally shocked. Natasha remained her usual stony self, but inside she was breaking and Clint Barton felt like a knife had been drove deep into his ribs, he couldn't breathe. Thor just couldn't stop thinking how fragile she looked.

"We should get her back to the Helicarrier."

**THREE WEEKS LATER:**

The Avengers walked sadly across the dark, gloomy graveyard, the rain pelting down on them, the funeral procession followed. Clint, Steve, Thor and Bruce carried the coffin in between them, Natasha, Pepper, Maria Hill, Director Fury and Tony Stark behind.

They all watched the coffin be lowered into the ground, Pepper looked down, tears welling in her eyes. Tony wrapped on arm around her shoulders, and pressed her face against his chest.

Bruce walked to the grave and placed a ring binder on top of the grave.

"I found Formula X. Figured out where we were wrong and fixed it."

_SOMEWHERE DEEP IN SHIELD'S SECRET FACILITY..._

"Annie, Annabel can hear me?" Her eyes seemed glued together, she pulled her lids open painfully, a bright light glared down from overhead.

"Who is Annie?" She croaked. Who was this person they presumed she was? The girl desperately tried to remember her name, but she couldn't, she couldn't even remember where she was. Or who she was.

"Something's gone wrong...She can't remember who she is." A man voice whispered into a phone nearby.

"Alright, I won't. Has her file been deleted? Good...good. I'll will." The man put the phone down and approached the table the girl lay on.

"Your going to feel a slight pinching sensation, and then it will go dark for awhile, don't panic...You won't feel anything...I promise." Something about this scared the girl as the needle approached her.

"NO!" She screamed, and somehow pulled her arms out from under the restraints. She pushed the Doctor, sending him flying, taking a table laden with medical equipment with him, another nurses arms wrapped around her, but the girl headbutted him. See sent more Nurses and Doctors flying and burst through the doors and into the SHIELD corridor.

"Someone grab her!" A voice shouted, the girl ran as fast as her legs would carry her, she don't know how it happened, but somehow, she found herself outside, the night sky black as ink and the ground wet beneath her bare feet. She knew they'd be coming soon, she better keep moving. She had grabbed a lab coat on her way out in the struggle, she pulled it on, wrapping it around her tightly.

_Four Months, three weeks and seven days later..._

Semi-intoxicated Remy LeBeau made his way down the wet New Orleans road, the tarmac slick. A sudden crash sounded from a nearby alley to Remy's left, he stopped at the mouth of the alley, and peered down.

Three large person stood at the end of the alley, kicking something far smaller than them. It was a teenage girl.

Remy walked down the alley, the three drunks ran away moments later, hissing "Mutant Scum!" after Remy had dealt with them.

Remy knelt down, to get a better look at the teen, she was small, about fourteen maybe, with short dark brown hair and pale skin, skin which was currently forming black and blue bruises.

"C'mon, chere, your comin' wit Remy." Remy wrapped his jacket around her and lifted her into his arms.

The girl woke to find herself staring up at a white, cracked stained ceiling. She felt Leather under her skin, she inhaled deeply, the smell of bourbon, tobacco and the fresh scent of cards filled her senses.

Cards. What was it about cards. A fleeting image of a card with a solider clad in the American flag printed on it danced across her mind, the girl reached out and felt a creased, cracked surface, she looked over to see the very pack of cards she had pictured.

"Alright, petite?" The girl looked up to find a strange man standing over her, his wild auburn hair, black eyes with red iris gave him a cruel look, but he smiled warmly.

"I'm fine." She responded quietly.

"What's your name, chere?" He asked, speaking with a Cajun accent.

"I don't know." She responded mournfully.

"What do you know?" He persisted gently.

"Dying." She whispered back.

"But your alive in front of me, petite." He replied.

"But I died as well." She responded firmly.

"Phoenix." He said, simply.

"Phoenix?" She repeated, confused.

"Imma call you Phoenix, the mythological bird that rises from de ashes reborn. Phoenix LeBeau."

"Phoenix LeBeau. I can live with that." She responded, smiling shyly. The man merely smiled back.


	16. X

**A/N: I'm so happy you guys know Gambit! He's my favorite character ever! So if you don't know him, I hope you grow to like him, even love him, because he's an amazing character! Love you all to bits! ~ **

The man and Phoenix sat across from each other at the kitchen table, which stood in a small and cramped kitchen, which was joined with an equally small sitting room.

The man watched Phoenix as she slowly ate the stack of toast in front of her, she swallowed hard and looked at him.

"So...LeBeau? That's your surname, right?"

"Thats right, petite. Remy LeBeau."

"So, Remy LeBeau. Is that the only name you go by?" Remy smiled mysteriously.

"Your sharp, chere, I'll give you that. I go by the name of Gambit. How did you know?"

"Its on this letter "Gambit, the tithe is gone." Now tell me, what's the tithe?" Remy snatched the letter from Phoenix, suddenly it was engulfed in a pinkish flame and then it exploded in sparks.

"Nothing important." He growled, Annie smiled and took a sip of her water.

"So, your a mutant. How did you know I wasn't anti-mutant?"

"Because your one of us, Chere. So, what can you do?"

Annie lifted her arm, and placed it flat on the table. The hand was gloved clad. Slowly, a blue flame appeared at the tips of her fingers, the flame slowly made its way down her arm, flickering gently. Suddenly Annie's whole arm was engulfed in blue flickering flame.

"And, if someone touches me, they die. Painfully." Remy didn't look scared, he didn't tell her to leave. He merely nodded.

Four months past. Four Months Phoenix didn't remember anything, but that didn't matter. Remy was her world. Wasn't that all that mattered? It was until they met the X-Men.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier, Welcome to my school," Gambit and Phoenix sat across from the Professor, the elderly man seemed familiar to Phoenix, she didn't know why, but he did.

"Phoenix, you shall attend the school part of this institute, while your Father..." The Professor trailed off. Whenever he mention that Remy was her Father, her chest felt tight, its not like she knew whether Remy was her Father or not, for all she knew he was. They didn't look a thing alike though, but Remy had encouraged Phoenix to dye her hair ginger like his, but it had come out darker than his. Still, ginger was ginger.

And they were both Mutant's.

"Professor Jean Grey will give you the tour while I get your Father to fill out some paperwork." The woman Phoenix presumed was Jean Grey came up behind her, steering her away from Remy, but Phoenix hooked her slim fingers into Remy's jacket pocket.

"Its okay, petite, Ms Grey will take care of ye. Just scream and I'll come a runnin'." Phoenix uneasily let go of Remy's pocket.

"Come with me Phoenix." Ms Grey said as she led Phoenix away from Remy, she threw him a worried glance, but he merely smiled and waved her away.

"In the school you shall be taking ordinary classes, English, Maths, Geography, etc, but History is slightly different," Jean Grey informed Phoenix as they walked, sun was only starting to dawn over the school, and the students would not wake for a few hours. "In History, you'd be learning what every other American teens know...With a few exceptions, the origins of Mutant's, our fight for Equality, etc etc. You will also have other special classes, Example: How to control your powers," Jean Grey and Phoenix continued further down the corridor, their footsteps soundless.

"But I will say one thing about you, Phoenix LeBeau, either your Father, or someone else has taught you well on how to control your powers, when I was your Age I was miles less advance than you," Phoenix puffed with pride, she knew she could control her powers well, sometimes even better than Remy when he had a face on him. But she didn't know how she learnt to control them though.

"Your bedroom will be on the top floor, the attic, we don't usually give children privileges like this. But Professor Xavier insisted, as did your Father," Jean explained as they mounted a circular grated staircase, which was accessed through a small door, they past a small stain glass window with "X" imprinted upon it in numerous colours. The two entered a square room, dust covered the floor, but the bed (bare, with the necessary to make it folded at the end,) bookshelf, small trunk at the foot of the iron framed bed and desk seemed new. Phoenix's old tatty rucksack (which was the only thing that had come with her from New Orleans) sat on the white mattress, making it look dirtier than usual.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep. Classes start at twenty past nine exactly and end at twenty to four. Your time-table is on the desk. Set your alarm." With that, Miss Grey left. But Phoenix didn't feel tired, she unpacked in the pinkish hue of morning light. After a while her bed was made, and her room organized.

She was about to place her stack of cards on the windowsill, but stopped and slid them into her pocket. Phoenix set her alarm, and then decided that she might as well attempt sleep. Though it was unlikely to come. Only recently bizarre and fractured dreams had begun to leak into Phoneix's mind as she slept, one of a man, he was important. She didn't know why. But he was. This man, maybe even her Father would be slumped on the ground. Bleeding out from a chest wound. He seemed at ease about dying, but someone, Phoenix even, urged him to stay awake, but he couldn't. And he slowly slipped away. According to Remy, she would sometimes even scream in her sleep. But she never remembered doing it.

Somehow Phoenix must have drifted off, because what only seemed like minutes later her alarm stared blaring angrily. She threw the buzzing object across the room, silencing it. She sat up, still fully dressed, bar her shoes, which someone must have taken off in her sleep, (probably Remy.) Phoenix stood and walked to her desk, not bothering to change, deeming them fit for another day's use. A scrap of paper lay on the desk, Remy's familiar scrawl lashed upon it in black biro. She read it and she roguishly shoved her shoes on.

_Dear Phoe,_

_I've gone with the Professor (X) to get somethings and help him with somethings. Don't worry, I'll be back soon, enjoy your first day here Phoe, and remember; You don't have to hid here. Other people are different here too. You can be proud of what you can do. So pay attention and don't misbehave. You know de drill._

_Adieu!_

_**Remy**_

Phoenix smiled and tucked the note into her pocket along with the cards. She picked up her rucksack, which someone (presumably Remy, again) had packed the books she needed along with a pack of pens and some hardbacks encase. Phoenix studied the map as she made her way down the spiral stairs and then down the grand oak staircase. It was utterly empty, par a few passing cleaners. Phoenix made her way to the Cafeteria. She realized she was probably going to be the only person to use this place for Breakfast and Dinner, since all dorms had a kitchen to themselves.

Phoenix grabbed some toast and spread nutella over it, which quickly melted and became gloppy. Phoenix ate it, downing it with a glass of cold milk. She then proceeded to explore the Mansion, or whatever was on the map. Phoenix had got lost more than five times before she felt she knew the Mansion well enough without the map.

The clock struck Twenty past Nine and a bell rang somewhere deep in the Building.

It was time to fit in.


End file.
